


U.N. I belong together

by 42purplerainbows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky is Russia and Steve is the US, M/M, MUN - Freeform, Model UN, Model United Nations, This is a model un AU, and chipotle is featured as that's where mun kids always go during a conf, bucky is wearing a red suit in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42purplerainbows/pseuds/42purplerainbows
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet again as the US and Russia in the United Nations Security Council of SHIELDMUN. As two of the P5 countries, they definitely have to work together to get a resolution to pass. Fury and Hill are the dais for the committee, and Peggy, in all her glory is off being a MUN legend as part of the Secretariat. Plenty of MUN related pickup lines to come.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. I'll bang you like a gavel

**Author's Note:**

> I just.... miss MUN so much, and I started this after finding out that the conference that I really wanted to go to was being cancelled. I finally decided to post it after attending my last conference ever virtually. Anyways, please enjoy.

“Welcome delegates, to the United Nations Security Council of SHIELDMUN,” rang out the director’s voice. Sitting there, he clearly had command of the room, and Steve could respect that, somewhat. The director continued, going on to introduce himself and his chair.

Both him and his chair were somewhat known as MUN legends. Fury, a senior and their director was known for his commanding yet somehow eclectic presence, and Maria Hill was known for her sheer competency. Soon enough, attendance began.

“Belgium,” called out Maria.

“Present,” was the response.

“China”

“Present and voting,” Bruce responded, right next to Steve.

And down the list they went, alphabetically. Notably, Tony Stark, best known as a crisis delegate, was representing South Africa here in the Security Council. Sam was also there, which Steve was happy about, since as the UK and the US, they would probably work together at least somewhat. Oddly enough, Russia was conspicuously absent, which was extremely odd for a conference this size. Typically, the intense and small committees filled up fast.

“Thank you delegates.” Maria said once attendance was over. “And with that we will now be opening up the Primary Speaker’s list. As a reminder, on the Primary Speaker’s list you are explaining which topic should be set first. If you would like to be added to the primary speakers’ list please raise your placards now.”

Naturally, Steve rose his placard. He knew that he definitely wanted to talk about Topic A, The Cross-Country Transport of Natural Gas first, rather than Topic B, Arms Trade in the Middle East. Natural gas was valuable to the US, and the Middle East wasn’t exactly a can of worms he felt like opening right about now.

He was second on the list, which meant he had a pretty good chance of speaking. Before him was Sam, and Steve knew that Sam would definitely support Topic A before B, and since he had compared notes with Sam beforehand, he knew that they would be hitting different points, so it was fine. It really was.

Sam spoke briefly on how cross-country natural gas transport was more relevant to the countries at hand in the quick minute he was given. It was Steve’s turn now, and while he was a little nervous, he was more excited.

“Thank you Dais,” Steve began. “Now, of the two topics set before us today, it is clear that the cross-country transportation of natural gas is best talked about first, as it has the greatest economic ramifications for the countries involved.” A delegate walked in wearing mirrored aviators and holding a large Starbucks iced coffee. He seemed familiar for some reason. He quietly took a seat in the front corner of the room.

Steve continued through the interruption, knowing that nothing could phase him. “Additionally, the environmental safety of cross-country gas transportation as well as the sovereignty of countries involved must also be taken into account, making Topic A much more expansive than Topic B. With that, I implore you to set the agenda as Topic A before Topic B.”

Steve tended to be unnecessarily formal when speaking during formal debate, although that could just be because of the emotional burden that parliamentary procedure placed upon him. Parliamentary procedure sure was fun! It would probably wear off after he got a little bit more comfortable.

Maria called out a reminder for delegates entering late to send a note up to the dais stating whether they were present or present and voting. Fury sat there glaring at the newcomer. Who really did look very familiar, and Steve couldn’t quite place why.

The next two speakers went, one advocating for B before A, the next advocating A before B. Fury quickly messed with the attendance and marked Russia as present and voting. So the new kid was Russia. This was rather interesting, since Russia tended to be the position taken by a gavel-hunter. To be fair, security council was almost exclusively gavel-hunters, so anyone coming in late was odd.

The committee continued. The agenda was set to Topic A before Topic B, so Steve was pretty excited about that. Since Russia was there too, it would be pretty fun since Russia had those issues with Ukraine. A little fun for everyone. Steve raised his placard as soon as Maria called for secondary speakers. He had a lot to say, he usually did.

People began speaking on the issue. First called up was South Africa, who somehow managed to incorporate some complicated technology into his proposed solution. Interesting, very interesting. But also, not quite Steve’s style. Steve preferred the more diplomatic approach, with tech sprinkled in.

A few speakers later, Russia went up to the podium to speak. As soon as he began speaking, Steve knew where he had met him before. His high school’s conference. His position, as Vietnam in UN-HABITAT was good, and Steve got along with him okay. Sure, there was that whole debacle regarding sponsors and signatories, but really it was fine. He was fine.

And oddly enough, Russia’s hair had grown out quite a bit. It looked nice, Steve thought. Then Russia began speaking and Steve remembered exactly why he wasn’t Russia’s biggest fan. Russia was a little bit self-absorbed and seemed to hit on everybody. Steve couldn’t quite deal with that in a MUN conference. There was a procedure here. Parliamentary procedure to be more specific.

Russia in his red suit certainly was eye-catching which definitely helped him deliver his speech. Sure, everything Russia said was something Steve didn’t agree with, but wow was that good delivery. Anyways, Steve had to make sure that he had the control of the room, he typically did, but he couldn’t rely on anything, not in UNSC. Steve just had to hope that his points were good enough and resonated with more of the room.

To be fair, it didn’t matter too much, as long as all of the P5 countries were on his side. He could tell though, that Russia would be difficult. A lot of persuasion could be necessary. He just had to avoid anyone using their veto power. He knew Sam would probably agree with him, it looked like China might agree with him more than with Russia, and he wasn’t totally sure about France, but chances looked good. He knew that France and the UK had their whole debacle with Gazprom and Russia and Ukraine and Crimea, so it was likely that they would side with him, as EU members.

And with some more discussion occurring, with Russia being obnoxious, as he tended to be, and Steve trying to bring some sense to the committee regarding the transportation of natural gas, and how it should be made easier, they broke into their first unmoderated caucus.

Steve had participated in many countless unmoderated caucuses before, but none could truly encapsulate the power struggle it was in the UNSC. Everyone was trying so hard.

“Hey, USA, I think we should talk,” said France, from across the room. She seemed pretty nice, and she also seemed like her ideals would line up with Steve’s, so he had no problem walking over. Along with him came Sam.

“Hey,” Steve said, once he made it past the throng of people moving about.

“Hey, I feel like we can work together to make sure that we have a good set of standards regarding cross-country transportation of natural gas. I’m getting a bundle of ideas started,” France said, passing him a laptop with Google Docs opened up.

“Cool, do you want me to put in my email?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, would be good. UK, you can too,” she said.

“Awesome,” Sam said, grabbing the laptop once Steve was done.

“Do you want to see if China wants to come here and chat?” Steve asked Sam.

“Yeah, I think China would be down, I’ll go check. He seems to be talking to South Africa,” Sam replied, already walking over towards where China and South Africa were discussing what to do intensely.

Steve looked down at his laptop screen, seeing that he had just received a shared doc from Sharon Carter. Snazzy. He opened up the document, to make sure he had edit access. Controlling the Google doc with the resolution was probably one of the most important factors in MUN.

“So, what’s that you’ve got there,” said a voice from right next to Steve’s shoulder. That in itself was odd, since Steve tended to be on the taller side. He looked over to find himself face to face with Russia. He really did not want to get into yet another sponsors’ list fight with Russia, but luckily they were a little bit away from that situation as of right now. It was not quite time to get into sponsors’ list arguments, and Steve was grateful for that.

Russia’s long hair brushed Steve’s shoulder as he bent down to take a closer look at Steve’s screen and Steve couldn’t help but to feel a little weird.

“It’s the start of a bundle of ideas,” Steve replied, after pausing for perhaps a moment too long. “France started it.”

“Okay, what are you planning on putting on it?” Russia asked, seemingly innocently.

That was France’s segue to launch into the spiel of safe transportation across countries as well as ensuring each individual country’s sovereignty. Throughout France’s talk, Russia kept looking at Steve. Steve was looking at Russia right back.

“Alright, sounds good to me, can I get added?” Russia asked France once she finished up.

“Yeah, of course,” France replied, handing over the laptop.

Steve did the natural thing and blushed while looking away while Russia continued to make intense eye contact with him.

It wasn’t his fault that Russia was Like That. It also wasn’t his fault that Russia, while frustrating, was relatively competent. Russia was objectively, pretty hot, and that was half of what it took to be successful in MUN. The other half was just pure charisma. The remaining 10% was just straight facts.

It was also entirely possible that Russia wasn’t actually that hot, and it was just the WBA that made it seem that way, but Steve had a feeling that no, Russia was really that hot.

“So, USA, what do you say we have the same relationship Trump and Putin do?” Russia said, half smiling and rather quiet. While yes, Steve understood where he was going with it, he didn’t necessarily want to entertain this jokey-flirting that was prone to happen in MUN conferences.

“Hmm, I’d rather not,” Steve said, at a loss for words. He wasn’t the best at talking sometimes. Ironic, with his not-meager collection of awards.

“You sure about that?” Russia asked, waiting for a response. “I’m Bucky by the way,” he said.

“I’m Steve,” Steve said, holding his hand out to shake. Which Bucky enthusiastically did.

Sooner, rather than later, the unmod was over, and Steve found his way back to his seat, across the room from Bucky’s. Reverting back to the secondary speakers’ list, Steve found himself speaking up on the fact that France had started a bundle of ideas and encouraged the committee to join in fruitful debate. Classic MUN moves.

After Steve was Sam, speaking rather gleefully on exactly what he hoped the bundle of ideas would include, then South Africa decided to discuss what sort of technological innovations would be necessary and how funding should go towards research rather than military action. Once South Africa spoke, it was time to break for lunch, and Steve, as usual couldn’t wait for lunch to be over.

The natural high one gets from pushing their patriotic rage forward in a MUN conference was the reason Steve continued to do MUN. It was a nice outlet to feel that he was actually doing something, even though he wasn’t actually making a change in the world. As a high schooler, there was only so much he could do, and he did as much of it could. MUN gave him an ideal to strive towards. An ideal that would allow him to live in the fantasy that yes, sometimes the government does work for the people, rather than the other way around. Sometimes those with power won’t abuse it.

Or maybe it was just Steve. Didn’t matter. As the head delegate for the conference, Steve wanted to meet up with the rest of the delegation and see how they were doing. Checking in with Thor, their exchange student, would definitely be interesting, because Thor mentioned that he had MUN experience before.

He also had a couple of freshman he wanted to check in on, especially because he knew that some of the upperclassmen, like Peggy and Coulson were busy with other conference duties. He and Sam made their way down to the lobby, to the pre-determined meeting spot that their delegation decided on right before opening ceremony.

“So, what are your plans?” Sam asked, probably referring to the conference and the bundle of ideas, but Steve couldn’t really be too sure.

“Well, I do hope to make sure that our resolution passes, and the whole veto thing doesn’t exactly happen, because if our resolution got vetoed, that would suck, but since I can probably count on you and France to vote in favor, it’s really about China and Russia, and I think we can come to an agreement,” Steve replied.

“Alright, but I meant more in terms of lunch.” Sam pointed towards the escalators. “I think I see Thor.”

“Thor’s not hard to find,” Steve replied. “He’s tall and has a rather unique sense of style.” Steve waved over at Thor, who waved right back.

Thor quickly made his way through the crowd, overjoyed to see Steve and Sam.

“Hey Thor,” Sam said, smiling up at him.

“Steve! Sam!” Thor said, rather excitedly. Thor then launched into a rather long conversation about how exciting GA was, and how his position as France was interesting. He also complained about all the MUN rules, and how surprisingly formal it was.

In the midst of Thor’s speech, Wanda showed up, and so did Scott. Wanda coming from UN Women and Scott from UNEP. Scott had an odd fascination with ants, and through that fascination had picked up on a lot of environmental knowledge, making UNEP a natural choice for him. Steve had suggested that Wanda try a beginner committee, one of which was UNEP, and Wanda seemed to have basically chosen at random. They both seemed to be doing fine so far, but Scott seemed like he maybe had had a little too much Starbucks before the conference.

With the gang back together, Steve decided that the easiest option would be Chipotle, and decided on letting Sam figure out how to get them there. Sam was just really good at finding things and also navigating using technology, which Steve was not great at. As their group walked out of the hotel, Steve thought he caught a flash of the red suit that Bucky was wearing. It was probably just his imagination anyways. Nothing to really worry about.

Sam navigated the streets excellently, and Thor made sure to keep the group together. Steve was mostly just in it for the ride.

“You know,” Steve started, “there’s five of us, and five members of the Scooby Doo gang.”

“So who’s who?” Sam asked.

“Well, I think Thor would have to be Shaggy.” Steve paused a moment to really consider who would be Scooby.

“I think Wanda is definitely Daphne,” Sam said.

“I think you’re a Velma,” Steve replied.

“Which leaves you and Scott to battle for the roles of Fred and Scooby,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I don’t think the Scooby gang really works for us as a group of people,” Steve said, resignedly. Oh well. There were other five person groups that would work.

“We’re here,” Sam said, as a non-sequitur.

Peering inside, Steve could see that this Chipotle, being the closest one to the hotel was filled with kids in varying degrees of WBA. Some had their blazers off, some were wearing sweatshirts, some were wearing sneakers. They were all clearly MUN kids though. It was always fun looking at a MUN conference taking over a few city blocks and seeing all the kids dressed up very formally.

Steve and his delegation stepped in. Chipotle was usually typical MUN food due to the sheer ease of access and the speed of it. It was also relatively cheap, and teenagers were nothing if not cheap. As such, he usually saw a few familiar faces. Steve stood in line, chatting with Sam about nothing much really, when the door opened, for what was probably the thirtieth time while they had slowly inched their way closer to the counter, and Bucky walked in. There was a redheaded girl with him, and they were both smiling and laughing. He was pretty when he smiled.

At this point, he had taken off his red blazer and was left wearing his hooded sweatshirt that read ‘I Heart Mother Russia’ which was, come to think of it, probably a custom print. The fact that Bucky had a most likely custom printed sweatshirt, that was really applicable in only a few circumstances really said something about his personality. Steve did not know what it said, but it sure said something.

Although, Steve was one to talk. He had his fair theme of American flag themed items, although that was largely due to his birthday and the sheer hilarity people found in giving him flag patterned goodies. His wallet, for example, which he brought to the conference, had the American flag with stars and stripes, although it wasn’t quite accurate.

But Bucky looked nice. Peaceful, almost, kind of cute. Sure, it kind of gave him the look of a miscreant, but in a scruffy, bad boy look. Not really a ‘I’ll beat you up’ look. And wow. Steve knew he really was the type to fall fast and hard, as he did with Peggy once before, but from just meeting this guy a couple of times at a MUN conference? He wasn’t like that. He knew that.

In all fairness to Steve, it looked like being good at MUN was a prerequisite for him having a crush on someone. Starting with Peggy, who was on the secretariat for SHIELDMUN, and now Bucky, who was clearly at least decent at MUN, maybe Steve just had a thing for political passion.

Steve came up to the counter and ordered something. Still reeling a little bit from his feelings, but it was fine. Ordering at Chipotle wasn’t particularly complicated.

Sam gave him a look when he kept stumbling over his words while he was ordering. That wasn’t particularly in character for Steve. He knew that Sam would be talking to him later. By the time that Steve had gotten his food, Sam had managed to grab a table, which would no doubt be a little crowded for the five of them, especially because of Thor, but would be fine all the same.

Sam kept giving Steve looks throughout their rather quick and hurried lunch because Steve kinda wanted to get out of there. Bucky and his friend had just grabbed their food and left, which wasn’t too suspicious considering how crowded that Chipotle was. On the other hand, Bucky did keep looking over at their table while he was in line which was a little more suspicious. Was Bucky trying to see if there was any secret resolution writing going on? That typically didn’t happen until the second day.

“So,” Sam started.

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“What’s up with Russia?”

“I don’t think anything is up with him?” Steve went back to his food, trying to finish faster.

“Steve, he was staring at you pretty obviously. Did you do something?”

“No, what could I possibly have done? We’ve had one committee session.”

“Yeah, in which he was acting weird around you,” Sam said.

“Was he?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said, leaving it at that.

The two of them finished quickly but were left waiting for Scott to actually finish instead of just talking. Luckily, Scott seemed to get the signal that it was time to go, and he wrapped up his meal quickly.

The five of them left the restaurant, ready to head back to the hotel with plenty of time to spare, since that was the way that Sam liked to do conferences. With plenty of time. Steve was a little more impulsive, and wasn’t always the timeliest, but that was mostly because he would take little trips on his way there. Side-quests, if you will.

It was a good thing that Sam had them leaving early, because naturally, Thor got distracted by an ice cream shop and had to go in, so they did as well. Ice cream was always a nice detour during a walk. Sure, it was cold outside, but it was ice cream. Ice cream was always good.

Even with the ice cream detour, the gang made it back to the hotel with plenty of time to spare. Making sure everyone knew where the dinner time meeting location was, Steve and Sam split off from the group to the other side of the hotel where their committee room was. The hotel was oddly separated into two sides that were unconnected except for the bottom floor was definitely interesting. On their way to the elevators, they passed by fairly large groups of kids in suits, always a fun sight to see in the streets.

Large groups of kids in suits were always an interesting phenomenon because it wasn’t something that typically happened, which meant that there were very specific reasons as to why it happened. It also confused a lot of adults sometimes and made them feel old. It also sometimes made the kids feel older than they actually were, when they were taken more seriously by adults, just because they looked a little more professional.

Overall, Steve felt that the first committee session had gone well. It was Friday morning and they were already starting to accomplish something. With Sam, Russia, China, and France at his side, the whole P5 was together.

“So, what are the plans for this session?” Sam asked.

“I mean we have a start on the bundle of ideas. We just need to actually bring up what we want on it in committee.” Steve smiled.

“Yeah, it’s only the first session, but I have a feeling it’s going to be good.” Sam smiled back at Steve.

“Yeah, I’m probably going to bring up the whole liquid natural gas issue. It’s a bit dangerous I feel.”

“You know Russia will probably oppose whatever you say about that.”

“Did you actually do any research on Russia and LNG?” Steve asked, the disbelief evident in his voice. Although Russian LNG was a rather niche topic, Sam may have actually done his due diligence during research.

“I know that the UK uses a good chunk of Russian LNG,” Sam said.

“Yeah, but American LNG would clearly be better for Europe to use,” Steve said, not quite whining.

“Russian LNG is hella cheap.”

“But you could support democracy,” Steve joked.

“Hmm, I like money.”

“That’s my line.” Steve laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Fun I guess? Leave kudos if you want and follow me on tumblr at [philosophical-lava](http://philosophical-lava.tumblr.com/):


	2. Motion to put my missiles in your country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here's chapter two. Again, i did not have anyone read over this, nor did I read it over myself. Hopefully nothing's too wrong.

The second committee session started out rather uneventfully. It really did not end that way.

Steve knew that liquefied natural gas was a polarizing topic, but he didn’t realize quite how polarizing it was. Russia was pretty solidly set in his stance, and so was Steve, which made it all the more difficult to come to an agreement. As two of the P5 countries, the only resolution that would be passed would be one that both of them (and the three other P5 countries) agreed on.

Anyways.

“–the delegate of the USA has no regard for the economic ramifications this could result in for the great country of Russia, largely due to their imperialism.” A bold statement that was entirely untrue.

“All those wishing to speak please raise your placards now,” Maria called out.

Steve’s placard shot up as soon as he heard the key word – now.

“With all due respect to the delegate of Russia,” Steve said while standing up, “this delegate is entirely aware of the economic ramifications these restrictions would cause as they are applicable to the US as well. Additionally,” Steve trailed off for a second, getting distracted by Russia furiously scribbling on a notepad. “the ramifications are not nearly as severe as Russia paints them to be since the only thing restricted would really be the growth of the sector. Just a friendly reminder to all the countries out there, don’t put all your eggs in one basket.” Steve promptly sat down.

Sam passed Steve a note which simply read “what was that?”

Steve looked at Sam and shrugged, with no explanation as to why he had gotten distracted.

China, who was called on next explained the importance of regulations but also cautioned against enforcing them too strictly, which seemed relatively on par with what China had been saying so far. Did Steve know whether that was accurate to China? No.

Steve was passed another note, addressed to him. This one read “Liquefied natural gas? I’ll liquefy your brain.”

The “from” was in Cyrillic, but Steve had been in MUN long enough to recognize “Russia” in Cyrillic.

Steve simply wrote ‘With what, your stupidity?’, scribbled out ‘stupidity’, and wrote ‘inane speeches?’ He then proceeded to pass the note back to Sam and send it through the horseshoe to Russia.

The second committee session ended with no progress being made, which all in all, was fairly standard for a second committee session. With the end of the second committee session also meant the start of candygrams being offered if Fury and Hill were to be believed.

Candygrams were always fun. The potential for embarrassment – limitless. The cost – relatively cheap. Steve knew that he would definitely be sending Sam one, and he would probably send one to Thor as well. He would also probably just send candygrams to everyone in his delegation, just to make sure they all got at least one candygram.

“Stevie, let’s go,” Sam said, as Steve was taking quite a bit of time to pack up. They did have only a thirty minute break, but that was okay. Hopefully the candygram table wasn’t too crowded.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Steve stood up and they both left, not quite the last to leave, but a lot of the room had emptied out.

* * *

Naturally, the candygram table had a long line. That was pretty typical though, and hopefully Sam and Steve would be able to actually buy the candygrams. It looked like Peggy was manning the candygram table, but Steve didn’t really want to use his friendship with Peggy to cut in line, especially since that seemed a little unfair.

So the two of them waited, saying ‘Hi’ to everyone they vaguely recognized from before, whether that was seeing China and South Africa talking to each other about something science related, or quickly chatting with people who remembered him as ‘Captain America’ which was a title bestowed upon him during a crisis committee.

To be fair, that crisis committee was wild from the beginning, and he was just trying to play the part as the patriotic soldier. ‘Captain America’ seemed fitting at the time, and Steve couldn’t help but feel a mix of embarrassed and proud at the sound of that.

“So,” Sam started.

“We should leave?”

“Yeah, there’s only like ten minutes left to get back to our room.”

“Okay, let’s go. We need to make sure no one takes our spots.” Steve took a quick peek at how much more of the line had to go. “Yeah, it really doesn’t look like the line’s going to move much.”

The two of them abandoned their spots in line and went back to the committee room for the third committee session.

Lo and behold, Russia was lounging in his seat, with the girl he was with at Chipotle with him. Russia was also smiling.

“I should go,” the girl said checking her watch.

“Bye Natasha” Russia said.

“So,” Sam said, once they took their seats.

“How was break?” Russia asked, probably just being polite.

“Good, how was yours,” Steve replied.

“Didn’t do much. Thought about how you’re wrong and I’m right.”

“Look, you’re just trying to make sure that there’s no regulations whatsoever, but in the end, that’s going to be dangerous.” Steve turned to properly face him. “Natural gas is a natural resource. You’re Russia, you should know about what happened to the Atlantic cod when they were overfished.”

“Hey,” Russia started, “that’s unfair. Your restrictions are overbearing and won’t just restrict future growth, they’ll restrict current operations.”

“There’s only so many ways I can explain this. You are going to have a grace period to transition to more sustainable ways of extracting and compressing natural gas.”

“Wow look at that. The USA lecturing about sustainability. Who was it that pulled out of the Paris Agreement?”

“We technically haven’t pulled out yet. That happens in November of 2020.”

“Yeah, but the intent is still there, isn’t it.” Russia smiled. He really was pretty when he smiled.

“Okay guys, just chill, the committee’s starting in like five minutes and you guys can figure it out then.” Sam said, having to raise his voice a little. Steve had almost forgotten that Sam was there with them.

Steve took his seat while Russia watched, since Russia hadn’t gotten out of his seat quite yet. Russia was smiling throughout this process, like he was right, which he very much was not.

Steve sitting down was good timing too, since a moment later Fury and Maria Hill walked into the room and began setting up the laptop and projector again. The projector, like at most MUN conferences, was quite finicky, and required a good deal of prep work.

Steve decided to get his own research binder out, which when glancing over at Russia’s, appeared to be much larger, which would definitely help prove his point since he would be able to bring up specific statistics. Specificity was what won arguments. To be fair, charisma was a large part of that, but specificity definitely helped along the way.

“So, Steve.”

“What Sam?”

“That sure was a heated conversation you had with Russia,” Sam said, lowering his voice as more delegates walked back into the room.

“He needs to know that he was wrong. He’s just blatantly disregarding the health of the world, and officially, White House environmental policy has only changed minimally, nowhere near the extent he is insinuating.”

“Yeah, but like, you know,” Sam said, rather cryptically.

“Sam, I don’t.”

“He’s provoking you.”

“Yeah?”

“Never mind.” Sam pulled out his notepad and pen in preparation for what looked like the third committee session starting.

Steve brushed it off as Sam being weird, which sometimes Sam just was. He looked forward as Maria re-opened the committee, skipping a few steps of parliamentary procedure, but at this point, it didn’t matter nearly as much.

The first half of the third committee session went as most third committee sessions did. A little bit of work on the resolution, and a lot of argument on very, very specific subtopics of natural gas. Naturally, the sovereignty of countries was brought up, as was always, and so was what exactly constituted a liquified natural gas, despite the fact that there were rules around that. Third committee session typically was a pain to slog through.

In the middle of one of China’s passionate speeches about worrying about the sovereignty and rights of individual countries, Peggy slipped in holding a large cardboard box filled with candy. It was clearly candygram time.

As soon as Fury gave her the go-ahead, Peggy began to read out the candygrams, starting with the ones for the dais.

“To the Director of UNSC,” she began, “make sure you keep the committee together. Signed, Carol.”

Fury accepted the Kit-Kat stoically, showing no new expression on his face. A little scary.

“First to the UK, where are you?” Peggy said, looking over to where Sam was raising his hand. “Okay, this one says ‘You’re doing awesome so far! Keep up the good work.’ It wasn’t signed.”

That wasn’t from Steve, obviously, but it was probably someone he knew. They would find out, since it was only nice after all, to send a reciprocal candygram.

Peggy ran through a few others. Russia received one from Natasha.

“Okay, now for the US.” Steve raised his hand and Peggy smiled at him. “Okay, this one says ‘Hey, I’ll put my missiles in your country any day. And don’t worry, our nuclear program is well-developed.’ Signed, ‘From Russia, With Love’.”

Steve almost didn’t catch the Hershey’s bar that was thrown at him because of his burning face. Did Russia just send him a pickup line via candygram? It was one thing for your friends to send you such things, but this time it really did seem to be Russia with the way he was clearly holding in laughter.

“Hey Steve, do you want to go inspect his missiles?” Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

“Hey Sam, why don’t you?”

“I think he has a rather special connection with you.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

The rest of that committee session went by with minimal interruption. Since it was right before the dinner break, there was a little bit of extra work going on. It was also a little bit longer than the others, with the session lasting almost three hours.

A three hour committee session was a little long to get through, but, Steve managed it, coming out of the session with minimal emotional damage. Was he annoyed with Russia? Yes. But at that point in committee, everyone was annoyed with Russia, who kept changing his mind about the exact language of the resolution.

They were nowhere near the point at which they needed to care about the specifics. They needed to figure out the general idea of what it was that was going into the resolution first. Steve supposed there really wasn’t any hope since Russia seemed to be taking it a little bit too seriously.

“See you after dinner!” Maria called out before finally dismissing the group.

“Hey, USA, do you want to work on the resolution during the break?” Russia asked.

“No, sorry I have to meet with my delegation. Besides, we still have plenty of time.” Steve was a little surprised that Russia wanted to work on the resolution so badly. He might have to ask France to lock the editing temporarily just in case Russia was going to do something stupid, like deleting the resolution, or even rewriting the whole thing.

“Yeah, but the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can move on to the other topic.” Russia smiled. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“You really don’t want to talk about the Middle East’s arms trade.”

“If I don’t want to talk about it, you don’t either.”

“Yeah, exactly, so why do you want to move on to the other topic?” At this point, Steve was thoroughly confused.

“It’s going to be fun. You’re fun to argue with.”

Steve decided to just leave, since he didn’t feel as though he needed to hear more from Russia. Dinner, at least, should be relatively productive.

* * *

Sam had been waiting outside the committee room when Steve got out. Steve had left Russia to pack up his own stuff, and probably to also suck up to the dais. Russia seemed to be particularly chatty with the dais, talking to them before and after committee session. It probably just meant that Russia knew the dais pretty well, which was not uncommon.

Once you got to a certain level in Model UN, you ended up being familiar with other people in the MUN circuit, and that was probably where Russia was at.

Dinner would be interesting, especially since they were planning on doing a sit-down dinner, which naturally took more time than just going to Chipotle. It would be good to check in with everyone though, especially since he was technically in charge of them.

Luckily, dinner wasn’t too difficult once they found a place that wasn’t too crowded. It was mostly things like burgers and pasta. Burgers and pasta were relatively easy to fit with everyone’s palates, which also meant that they didn’t have to worry about people being too picky. They were all important things to consider, and in all fairness, Sam was the one that had considered all that.

Steve, personally, didn’t really think too much about it, and let Sam make the decisions, because he was a little bit too focused on what had just happened in committee.

Why would Russia say that? Was that really necessary? Steve was a little too worried about what was happening, and it probably showed, because even Sam seemed concerned.

“I’m good.” Steve said to Sam, deciding to focus on the conversation at hand. Scott was talking about how everyone was underestimating the power bugs had as natural detectors for the environment. He mentioned something about “indicator species” and “keystone species” which seemed interesting enough to listen to.

UNEP really did seem to be a good fit for Scott, who clearly did care about environmental issues. At the same time, UN Women didn’t seem to be a good fit for Wanda, who was clearly frustrated with the way committee was going. She was complaining to Sam about how it seemed that people were focusing too much on the specifics of their individual situations, which was probably true.

Either way, everyone seemed to be doing fine, and Steve had no reason to be nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it, feel free to leave kudos! Also, follow me on tumblr at [philosophical-lava](http://philosophical-lava.tumblr.com/):


	3. I'll infiltrate you the way the CIA did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where this story ends, it's just the middle part that I need to figure out. Anyways, here it is.

Somehow, Russia still managed to be the first person in the committee room. And Steve and Sam were the next ones in. Russia was scribbling away on a notepad, somewhat aggressively. He also looked really focused and a little angry, which made Steve feel things.

Russia looked up when Steve and Sam finally took their seats and mumbled a short greeting, although Steve wasn’t entirely sure whether it was actually a greeting or not. Steve just assumed it was a greeting and went with it.

Steve, for the most part was relatively certain that the rest of the committee would go well. Russia would be mildly antagonistic, Steve would be mildly annoyed, but for the most part, it really would be fine. Steve was probably more hopeful than certain, but either way it was something he needed to stick to.

* * *

Steve spent the rest of the committee session uneventfully vibing. He watched Russia get up and walk around the room with purpose. He also may have spoken a couple of times. Most of that committee session was just a haze.

He did realize that the delegate of South Africa was making a lot of good points on how to transition to clean energy. It was something that he was clearly very passionate about. For the most part, China seemed to be agreeing with that, and since China was a part of the P5, it was something that Steve needed to pay attention to.

Steve was nervous walking back into the committee room after a pretty successful dinner. No one had died or gotten lost, which was always a positive. He did have to go back in and deal with whatever was going on with the Russian delegate, which would definitely be interesting.

Sam was with him, although that didn’t seem to be helping his nerves very much. Russia was definitely trying to take control of the resolution and was definitely worrying too much about the specifics of the language, which was definitely really annoying, but there wasn’t a ton that Steve could do about that, except ignore him and move on.

It felt a lot like Russia was trying to stall committee, which seemed slightly at odds with what he said before, about moving on to the next topic, but Steve could admit that he didn’t really know much about what was going on in Russia’s head. Russia, as in most committees, was either the most committed delegate, or just down to clown.

This particular Russia seemed to be wildly oscillating between the two, exhibiting simple harmonic motion. Additionally, he was hot, which meant that the committee was naturally guaranteed to at least try and listen to what he was saying. Steve listened to what Russia was saying usually, even if Russia was attacking the US and caring too much about the placement of commas.

In fairness to Russia, the US Constitution seemed to be rather reliant on whatever the interpretation of punctuation was, so he may have had a point, although Steve couldn’t imagine that the founding fathers really spent much time worrying about whether or not an Oxford comma was necessary. Formatting was also still not quite necessary as the ideas for the resolution weren’t quite finalized. Even though the P5 countries were mostly in agreement, South Africa was still pushing for more technology to be used, and the rest of the committee did seem to agree with South Africa.

Russia had a few objections to it, but Russia appeared to have objections to nearly everything that was said in committee. It seemed like Russia was almost trying to slow committee down, which was definitely odd, because Russia had mentioned wanting to get to the second topic. Russia’s behavior was confusing and Steve just wanted to get to the bottom of it.

There was only so much he could theoretically do though. He could, probably, follow Russia and see what he did in the long time between when Russia was the only person left in the room with the dais.

“Hey Sam,” Steve whispered as the committee session was going through its last few speakers.

“Yeah?”

“I want to see what Russia’s doing for so long after we leave the room.”

“How’re you going to find out?”

“Okay, so we both leave the room, and then we wait outside, and try to listen through the door.”

“Steve, that’s not going to work.”

“We can still try. His behavior’s just really suspicious.”

“Sure.” Sam grudgingly agreed.

Steve and Sam packed up relatively quickly and made sure they were the last to leave the room before Russia and the dais did. Once they got outside and the heavy hotel conference room door closed, Steve positioned himself right outside the door. He really couldn’t hear anything being said inside, if anything was being said at all.

Out of Steve’s many plans, this was probably one of the ones that was being thought through the least. Logically, Steve knew that the doors were heavy and the walls thick. The chance that anything other than screaming or raucous applause would be heard was very low. Which left Steve casually waiting outside a door.

He knew that Sam was mostly just laughing at him, because unlike Steve, Sam had considered the facts. Steve also knew that his delegation was probably waiting for him and Sam and was likely starting to get worried. Based on those facts, he decided to cut his losses and go. It would be fine, and Steve was pretty sure of that. There was really only so much that Russia could do that would affect what was going on, and even if there was something weird, the committee seemed to be going fine.

* * *

Steve, after checking in with his delegates, released everyone back to their rooms, especially since it was getting late. The delegate dance wasn’t until tomorrow night, thankfully, which meant that Steve would probably try and figure out his plan for tomorrow with Sam.

Sharing a room with Thor and Scott as well as Sam wasn’t as weird as he thought it would be. Scott seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit more than he had at the beginning of the day, and while Thor was loud and boisterous, he did respect everyone’s personal boundaries. 

In the end, Steve and Sam didn’t really get a plan together, a little too tired at the end of the day to really put coherent thoughts into a well-formed plan. They just fell asleep, and decided to figure it out as it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally sure when the next chapter is, especially because I've got a lot of stuff coming up right now. Anyways, if you have any questions, feel free to either comment it down below or ask me on my tumblr at [philosophical-lava](http://philosophical-lava.tumblr.com/)


End file.
